


Musk

by AHeckenGoodDeviant



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor got an upgrade, M/M, Masturbation, Mouth Fucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sweat, Touching, musk, salophiliac, sniffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-08 17:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15248058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHeckenGoodDeviant/pseuds/AHeckenGoodDeviant
Summary: Connor gets an upgrade that lets him smell and feel touch. Turns out Connor is a bit of a pervert and likes the smell of Hank.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so like. This got some weird kinks about smelling in it. If you don't like it, sorry. Connor takes sniffing undies to an extream. It gets a little more normal at the end.

Connor felt sick. 

It wasn't something in his system or codes, he just felt sick. 

He held Hank's boxers in his hands, his senses overloaded but the pure smell of musk and human. His tongue slowly slid from between his lips and dragged over the cloth, his LED swirling yellow as he processed the sweat, musk, and slight odor of it. His body felt hot, sitting on the Lieutenants' bed with his skin tinted a dark blue, sick with embarrassment. He understood this was... wrong. Every time he did this he felt sick, embarrassed, wrong. Hank would find him disgusting. He would hate him. 

The android's LED flashed red for a moment before settling back to it's spinning yellow, pressing the fabric against his mouth and nose as he shoved a hand down the front of his tightly pressed black jeans, feeling his own hardness in his hand. 

 

Disgusting. 

He panted against the boxer shorts, hand working against himself as he breathed in Hank's musk, he could SMELL him, laying back against the man's old pillows. This all started about a month ago, (Three weeks, four days, and nine hours.) when he got the upgrade. Markus had suggested it to him. He said they became more human. To be able to touch and smell. Well, as close as an android could come to smell. 

"Still can't eat, though." The other android had said, almost wistfully. "I wish my father was still alive. He used to love the taste of fish. I wish I could taste it."

Connor pushed the memory away, pulling a new one up. Hank, panting after Connor took them out on one of their jogs. Hank was out of shape, and Connor tried to encourage as many healthy habits as he could with the man. He made him dinners, healthy dinners and took his bottles of alcohol away. He wanted him around longer, to spend more time with him. He had gotten the upgrade the morning prior to this run, and the scent radiating off of the Lieutenant was shocking and interesting. Connor had gotten a little too close afterward, his nose pressed against his chest before Hank shoved him away with a surprised shout. 

"Watch it! I stink, what are you doing?" The man snapped, looking at the android like he had a wire lose. 

Connor had simply frowned and stated, "The upgrade. I can smell you, Lieutenant." 

The seemed to upset the man. He shook his head, nose pulled up and wrinkling in disgust as he moved his way past him and into the bathroom. Connor heard the shower start quickly afterward and stood in mild confusion. He didn't understand why Hank was so upset. He didn't say he smelt bad. Just.. interesting. 

When Hank had gone to bed later that night, Connor was putting the clothes in the laundry that night, something he had to convince Hank to let him do after he had moved in, Hank not wanting him to be a cleaning up his mess, but Connor insisted and Hank had let him. He could smell all of the scents drifting off the dirty laundry, and he curiously sniffed at a couple of them when he recoiled at the smell of a pair of boxers dangling between his fingertips. 

Connor had hesitated, then brought them to his nose again. The fabric had brushed over the skin of his lips, and he almost moaned at all the pop-ups on his screen. 

Sweat  
Cotton  
Urin  
Seman  
Skin cells  
Hank

He had taken the cloth in both hands and pressed it against his face, inhaling. 

 

Connor writhed on the bed, panting. That was then when he had searched online for what was so intriguing about the smell. Apparently, a lot of people liked the pure scent of male genitalia. But a lot of people also found it disgusting and wrong. And Connor was certain Hank must feel the same. 

Connor heard the Lieutenant's car pull up and grunted, his hand working faster, squeezing his eyes shut tight as his toes curled. He had to hurry.. had to hurry. 

With a sharp cry, he came, panting against the man's shorts before he shakily got up and tucked himself in, tossing the boxers back into the dirty clothes hamper and fixing his tie. He checked his image in the mirror of the man's bedroom, fixing himself so he didn't look like he had been doing what he had just been doing, then left the bedroom just as the door opened. 

"Welcome home, Lieutenant." Connor greeted. Hank rolled his eyes, taking his coat off and kicking his shoes off at the door. Sumo woofed loudly and bounded over to his master, the man giving him an affectionate pat on the head. Connor watched him, a slightly longing for that hand to ruffle his hair as well, then Hank made his way to the kitchen and got himself a beer. 

"So," The man said after taking a long sip. "what have you been doing at home all day while I slaved away at work?" There was no aggression in his gruff voice, just teasing. 

Connor had done most of his chores and started listing them off. "I did the dishes, vacuumed, took Sumo for a walk, scrubbed the bathroom, cleaned the carpets-"

Hank put up a hand to stop him, taking a long drink from the bottle. "Alright, alright. I get it. Just say 'I cleaned' next time. Sheesh." 

Connor could hear the irritation now and frowned. He had upset him. Connor put it in the back of his mind that Hank did not like actively knowing Connor cleaned his messes. Noted. 

"Lieutenant, can I ask you a personal question?" Connor asked, hesitantly. 

The man hummed. "For the fifth time this week, yes. And you don't have to ask for permissions every time." 

The android nodded, sitting down across the table from him. "Lieutenant, how do you feel about me? I understand that your opinion had changed drastically from when we first met. But to my understanding, we have become...friends. Is this correct?" 

Hank sighed through his nose, looking over at the younger male with his piercing blue eyes. He studied Connor for a long moment, and Connor felt the need to shift in his seat. 

"Yes." He finally said. "Yeah, we're friends Connor. You live in my house and have saved me more than once. We spend... a lot of time together. To be blunt," He hesitated, "You are one of my closest friends." 

Connor felt his thirium pump regulator glitch, happiness washing through his system. "Oh... oh." He smiled to himself, nodding. "I feel that you are my best friend too, Lieutenant." 

Hank's lips pulled up in a soft smile and he nodded. "Yeah yeah." He dismissed.

"And, Lieutenant,-"

"Hank. Call me Hank, Connor." He cut in.

"-Hank..." It felt good to say his name. "... Best friends can tell each other things, correct?" 

Hank suddenly looked cornered, glancing from the left to the right before eyeing the android suspiciously. "Like what? Are we gonna get sappy or something?" 

Connor let a soft chuckle leave his lips before he shook his head. "I... would like to speak to you of something. I can... feel things. With this new upgrade. I have experimented," Hank looked nervous and uncomfortable, "and I have touched myself. I have experienced orgasm." 

Hank rubbed his hands on his tired face before grunting. "Good for you kid, but you shouldn't go out telling everyone that. That's a personal thing." 

Connor thought of this a moment. He heard Hank sometimes at night, his soft breaths in the silence of the night. He could see his heart rate racing, and tell he was breathing heavily. Yes, Hank masturbated at night and he never talked about it. Connor nodded. "Yes, but I had another question, Lieutenant."

"What?" Hank asked, getting up for another beer. Connor pierced his lips, something he had picked up from watching tv, and knew that Hank's weekly supply would soon end before the end of the week. 

"I wondered what you thought about while you masturbated." 

The question made Hank spit out his beer, eyes wide. "JESUS CONNOR!" 

Connor pulled back from surprise. "Lieutenant?"

"You don't just... you can't just... oh hell." The man wiped the beer off his face, scowling. 

"I have upset you again." Connor frowned. 

"No shit?" Hank grumbled and shook his head. "Fuck, Connor. That's none of your business." The man's cheeks were red, and after a quick scan, Connor saw that his heart levels were elevated and his pupils are dilated. He could also see the heat building between the man's legs. 

"You are aroused," Connor stated. 

The man choked on his next sip of beer and slammed it down. "Connor!" 

"Yes, Lieutenant?" Connor couldn't help but smirk a little. This was... fun. Getting the older man flustered made his own groin stir.

Hank glared at the boy's cheeky expression and his own face morphed into a darker expression. The look made Connor's smirk waver. "You think this is funny? Teasing an old man?" The human asked, setting his beer down on the table with an empty thud. 

Connor shifted in his seat. Hank's voice was gruff, promising something that Connor couldn't exactly pinpoint. They're eyes met and Connor found himself answering. "Teasing, Lieutenant?" But his voice was wrong. It was soft and hesitant. 

Hank stood and slowly stepped to Connor's side of the table, his huge form towering over the smaller man. Connor swallowed, his eyes sliding over to Hank. He was at perfect eye-level with Hank's front, able to see the curve of his bulge through his work jeans. 

He could smell the sweat and arousal, the scent causing his own cock to twitch again in his pants. 

Hank's large hand fell onto Connor's head, pulling him back to look him in the face. Hank looked hungry like a predator. Connor's neck stretched from Hank's pull, making the smaller man gasp softly. "You heard me, boy. You get off on me getting all bothered?" 

The android's eyes cut down to the man's crotch and almost let out another breath. It had gotten bigger. He looked back up at the man's blue eyes, his own brown ones becoming half-lidded as his cheeks darkened a shade blue. "Maybe." He whispered. 

The man growled a little and shoved the androids face against his groin, making the younger man's face press against the hard trapped cock. Connor's mouth instantly watered, his entire being wanting to sample straight from the source. He didn't hesitate, excitedly reaching his hands up to unbutton the man's pants and push them down, watching as the thick and heavy cock slapped him in the face. 

"Fuck!" They said in unison, Hank's hot cock hitting the cool air of the kitchen and Connor's senses flooded with the raw smell of man. Hank watched as Connor licked his wet lips, then opened his mouth wide and sucked on the side of the hard cock. Hank hissed and ran his fingers through the boy's hair, Connor's eyes rolling a little at all the information Hank was giving him. 

He could practically taste him, dragging his open mouth along the seven inches. Hank was getting impatient, gripping Connor's hair and pulling him back a little with one hand and then using the other to hold his cock, pointing it at the boy's open mouth. Connor looked up into the human's eyes and let his tongue lay flat on his bottom lip showing him was ready. Hank slid his cock into Connor's mouth, making the boy whimper weakly as it slid over his tongue. Hank let go if it and held Connor's head with both of his hands, pulling Connor's mouth over him and sliding down his throat. 

They both groaned, Hank at Connor's wet heat and Connor at the feeling of the cock filling up his mouth and throat. Connor was hard. He felt hot and eager, his own hands undoing his pants and pulling himself out. He let Hank slide in and out of his mouth, stroking himself with one hand as the other held Hank's hip. Hank's pace was slow at first, but he found the angle he liked and picked up the pace. Soon he was fucking Connor's throat, his graying pubes scratching his nose and chin. Connor could feel the man's balls slap his enlarged throat. 

Connor was close, his eyes watering from the abuse to his throat. He pumped his hand a few more times before groaning around Hank's cock and cumming hard enough to spark. Hank grunted as Connor tightened around him, his balls pulling up against Connor's throat before he spilled himself into him. Connor was glad his body was able to process and store the cum. 

Hank pulled out with a grunt, watching as Connor licked his lips and looking as if he just had a Thanksgiving Meal. The older man made a strangled sound at the look and stepped back, panting heavily. "Fuck, Connor." 

Connor's eyes twinkled. "Next time?" He asked. 

Hank was confused for about a minute before he grinned. "What makes you think there's gonna be a 'next time'?" He asked, putting himself away and zipping up. 

Connor just smirked. "There will be. Tonight. In your bed." He said confidently. 

Hank couldn't argue with that.


	2. Salophiliac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank finds out about Connor's "unique taste" and abuses it thoroughly to Connor's great pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Imiaslavie.

Two weeks passed by and Connor and Hank's relationship dynamic had shifted drastically. They went to friends and partners to friends and partners with benefits. 

Hank was oblivious to Connor's "small" obsession with his unique scent for most of their time together. His thought process was that Connor had some kinda oral fixation. Hell, the kid had put a lot of weird shit in his mouth in the name of science so Hank didn't know. But it finally clicked one night while they were on the couch, trying to watch some old movie on tv. Connor sat on the floor between the Luietanent's legs, his head resting on one of the man's knees as they watched the screen. Hank was wearing boxers, it being in the middle of summer and a steady 89* and humid. He was sweating even with the fans on and Sumo was panting on the cool kitchen floor, sprawled out with his tongue drooling on the tiles. 

It started small, Connor took a deep breath before turning his head a little toward's Hanks inner thigh. Hank didn't take notice, nursing his cool beer as the android's eyelids fluttered. Connor glanced up at the man before scooting a little closer, turning his body so that he half faced Hank's crotch. He took another small sniff, then bit his lip. 

The smell was mild at this distance, but warm. Connor could smell the sweltering heat from between Hank's thighs, could smell the sweat, his mouth watered and he pressed his face against Hank's thigh, mouth parted as his face darkened to a shade of blue. 

Hank noticed all the adjustments the other male was making and looked down. His cock gave a visible twitch at the sight of Connor so close to his groin, looking hot an bothered for seemingly no reason. "Connor? The hell?"

Connor said nothing as he leaned forward, his cheek brushing along the thick hair of Hank's thighs as he pressed his nose against the curve of Hank's cock. He moaned gently and inhaled, hot breath ghosting over the other man's slightly damp boxers. 

Hank jumped at the sudden contact and grabbed the boy's hair, pulling his head back to stare quizzically into Connor's hazy eyes. "Connor?" 

The android gave a weak whine, Hank's eyes tracking the slight drool that started to show at the corner of Connor's soft wet lips. "Please?" His voice came out breathy and hot. 

Hank slowly loosened his grip on the boy's hair and grunted as Connor shifted to his knees and fucking NUZZLED his nose against the underside of Hank's bulge, pressing his mouth against Hank's sweaty balls through the boxers. The man let out another groan as Connor worked his mouth over the damp cloth, his hands rubbing into Hank's thighs to relax him and help spread the older man's legs further. 

Hank slumped against the couch and let the Connor work his mouth over him growing erection, still confused as to what brought on his partner's arousal. 

Connor looked almost drunk as he inhaled Hank's musk, having been stewing in the heat all day. It was... succulent. Tangy. Salty. Palatable. Connor's brain kept listing all the delicious things he was tasting and smelling as he lapped and nuzzled into the man's crotch. Soon Hank was throbbing against his lips, his hips giving shallow, small thrusts agaisnt the android's face. 

"Fuck, kid. Stop teasing me," Hank breathed, almost pleadingly as he gripped the other's hair again and pulled him against himself. 

It was Connor's turn to be mildly confused. "Teasing, Lieutenant?" He asked, licking something salty off his lip. 

Hank rolled his eyes. "The cute little nuzzling is nice and all, but shit's getting a little painful." 

Connor instantly pulled away. "I apologize. I didn't mean to-"

"No, no. Not that." Hank sighed and hooked his thumbs into the hem of his boxers before he pushed them down, making a noise of content when his thick, heavy cock popped out like a cartoon. It was hard, angry red and drooling precum. "It's so hard it hurts, kid." 

Connor's eyes fluttered again as the intense wave of heat hit him, having to swallow several times to get all the artificial saliva that was building up in his mouth, his body begging to analyze the hell out of the whole seven inches of pure meat, licking his slightly puffy lips like a hungry dog staring wantonly at a fat steak. 

"F-fuck."

Hank's nose wrinkled as the smell of himself finally hit him. "Aw, fuck, I stink." He grunted, shrinking away a little to try and save the other man from his own scent but Connor's hands suddenly grabbed his thighs in a bruising grip. 

Connor looked up at him with lidded eyes, "No, no. Not bad. Good." He drabbled, dragging his tongue along the shaft and collecting the thick stream of precum along the way. 

'Click'

"Oh." Hank's confused look shed into one of aroused amusement. "Oh, I get it. You're a salophiliac." Hank grinned and sat back down, everything suddenly making total and complete since. He put a huge hand on the boy's head, then nodded for him to continue. 

Connor made a note to look that word up later and then dug in, sliding Hank's thickness down his slick throat and groaning as his senses flooded with the information Hank's sweaty cock gave him. He sucked and cleaned every inch, then turned away from the length to place an open mouth on one of the man's hairy balls, making him tense and groan as Connor pressed his tongue against the sensitive skin. 

It was almost torture, letting him take his time. Hank was a little frustrated. And by little, he means a lot. Thinking the little shit had had enough time to get his fill, Hank took matters in his own hands and stood, causing Connor to grunt and fall back on his ass. Connor looked up at him, irritation plain on his face and lip jutting out in a pout. 

"Don't worry, I'll give it back," Hank smirked, snapping his fingers and motioning with his finger for Connor to rise. "Knees. Now." 

Connor whined. He used to not listen to Hank before he deviated. Now though, all Hank had to do was give him THAT look, speak in THAT tone, and Connor was putty. 

The android pulled his knees back under him and opened his mouth, tongue out a little to show he was ready. 

Hank shook his head and chuckled. "Fuck, you're cute when you want it." He jerked himself for a moment, thinking. He then smirked and nodded a little. "Okay. Beg." 

Connor's already blue complexion darkened a shade, his thirium heart squeezing in his chest. He didn't know how he felt about begging. It was undignified. 

As if reading Connor's expression, Hank rolled his eyes. "You were just rubbing your face against my dick like a cat in heat, I think you're a little late to look all high and mighty." 

Connor pouted and looked up at the human, wounded. "Hank, please?"

Hank shook his head, rubbing his palm against his swollen cockhead. "You can do better than that. C'mon. Say it like you did that other night." 

Connor flushed and had to look away for a moment. He knew instantly what Hank was talking about, the night Hank had first been inside him. Not his mouth, his other end. It was... overstimulating. Connor tried to find the pitch of his whines from that night, his face slipping into one of complete and utter need. Eyes lidded, murky. Shoulders slumped forwards a little, hands on the ground as he tentatively leaned closer to the man to rest a cheek on his thigh, feeling Hank's fist brush over his cheek as he stroked himself. He poured a look of need into Hank's eyes and whined out, voice high and broken, "Baby, please? Please fuck my mouth. I.. I need it." He kissed the hairy thigh, then moaned and rubbed his own hardness against the carpet. "PLEASE?" 

Hank squeezed the base of his cock hard, groaning and almost cumming then and there. "That's a good boy." He growled and fisted his hand into the boy's hair, making the younger male whine. "Since you asked oh so sweetly..." He let his cock go, watching as it slid over Connor's bottom lip. The android followed it with his tongue, helping guide it into his mouth and eyes rolling as Hank instantly sheathed himself inside. Connor's nose scrunched up a little as it pressed against the man's hairy abdomen, but didn't complain. Instead, he groaned around him and reached for his own neglected member between his legs that was currently making a small puddle in the carpet. 

"No, no touching," Hank growled and made a harsh thrust against the back of Connor's throat. "Hands behind your back and don't move them. This is what you get for all that teasing." 

Connor whined around the cock but followed orders, pulling his arms back and grabbing hold of each forearm. Hank shifted his weight, planted his feet, then pushed Connor back so that his head pressed against the arm of the couch. He then smirked at started in on him, panting harshly as he pounded into his throat. 

Connor mewled drool sliding down both sides of his neck as Hank plowed down his throat, his head banging against the couch. The rough treatment only furthered his pleasure, his cock twitching happily between his thighs as his eyes rolled. His LED blinked red and blue, reminding Hank of a disco party. 

The man threw his head back, panting heavily as he drove himself over the edge. His cock gave a few hard throbs, making Connor's throat pulsate with it before ribbons of cum began pouring into Connor's throat. Hank pulled out and watched the rest splatter his pretty plastic face. 

Connor kept his mouth open wide, giving pitiful little moans as his own cock spurted lubricant over his own thighs. Hank, let his hand slid from the boy's hair to his cheek as he tried to catch his breath. His blue eyes slid down to Connor's happy little cock and shook his head. 

"Fuck, didn't know I was THAT good." 

Connor swallowed and grinned up at him, "You're lying, Luitenant. You are fairly confident with your sexual experience."

Hank rolled his eyes before they widened as he watched the android slide two fingers through some of Hank's cum on his cheek and bring them into his mouth. "Fuck, Connor. You're so disgusting." 

"You just loaded approximately 14.7868 milliliters into my throat, not including the 2.46446 milliliters you dumped on my face. What's a tiny bit more?" Connor grinned and used his tongue to slide over his chin and collect some there. 

"Fuck." Hank shook his head. 

"Yes please." Connor said, making the same joke for the fifth time and making Hank step back with a groan. 

"I need a fucking break." 

"Yes please. I can call in for your vacation hours, Leuitenant." Connor continued, making Hank groan louder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dabs*
> 
> Also the whole "making Connor cum by just fucking his mouth" was 100% ripped off of the lovely and talented Blahhh's 'A bad idea'. Go read that shit next. Good shit right there. 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/15229428 
> 
> *whispers* I don't know if links work here so just go to my bookmarks. It's there.
> 
> salophilia:   
> Noun. (uncountable) A sexual attraction to salt or salty things (especially body sweat)

**Author's Note:**

> sorry *shrug*


End file.
